2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a developing device for a drum type photosensitive medium in an electrophotographic copying apparatus of the liquid development and transfer type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The liquid development is superior to the dry type development in efficiency of development and quality of resultant copies, whereas the delicate action of the liquid development leads to the complicated arrangement of the portion whereat developing liquid is brought into contact with a photosensitive medium, and to the cumbersome control of the toner density in developing liquid and of the circulation system. Although the liquid development is free of the problem such as contamination which would otherwise arise from scattered developing powder, the handling or mounting and dismounting of a developing electrode and developing liquid container is very much complicated.